1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is in the technical field of prefabricated structural parts used to create small structures. Further, the present invention is in the technical field of construction kits for small modular buildings used to house animals, or used for children's playhouses.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The prior art describes many prefabricated structures. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,787,028, 3,020,601, 4,212,130, 5,222,902, 5,921,047, 6,520,831, 7,104,221, and 7,241,198 all describe prefabricated parts and construction methods used to create small structures that can be assembled without or with minimal use of tools. Similar to many solutions found in the prior art, the present invention is inexpensive to manufacture and ship, yet sturdy enough to meet the typical requirements of small structures, such as doghouses or playhouses. Further, like the present invention, many of the structures found in the prior art can be built and taken apart without tools.
Among other improvements, the present invention improves upon the prior art by providing prefabricated parts that can be used to create differently sized buildings. Thus, a small structure can be expanded into a larger structure when needed, such as when a puppy grows into an adult dog. Another improvement is due to the puzzle-piece-like properties of the structural components; the present invention may be used as an amusement device.